


Thunderstruck

by KVKimball



Series: Thunderstruck [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boston Bruins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hockey, National Hockey League, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVKimball/pseuds/KVKimball
Summary: A flash of lightning seems to de-age Charlie McAvoy one evening while he is hanging out with friend and teammate Jake DeBrusk. Jake has no idea what to do, and calls in Zdeno Chara for backup.





	1. Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the first part of this series!
> 
> Feel free to subscribe to my email list for updates on new fan fiction and short stories. 
> 
> >>>>
> 
> https://forms.gle/4a6J7GbjidBSUdAa7

Jake and Charlie are relaxing on Jake’s couch, playing NHL 19 after a hard practice, thunder and lightning crashing outside the apartment. Both boys are snuggled into the couch, all cozy, wearing sweatpants and loose t-shirts. Jake laid across the chaise of the couch while Charlie curled up on the other side. Jake scores a goal on Charlie’s team in the game and cheers for himself, sitting up a little straighter. 

“That’s it, I win.” He smirks, looking over at Charlie with his big blue eyes. 

Charlie adjusts himself on the couch. “Whatever, I’ll beat you next time. I’m tired, that’s the only reason you beat me.” 

“Ha, yeah ok.” Jake grins then stands up. “I’m going to grab a drink from the kitchen, you want anything?” 

Charlie looks over. “Water’s fine, I’m still drained from practice.” As he finishes his sentence there’s crash of thunder outside and a big flash of lightning and both boys jump a little, and try to laugh it off, but genuinely got spooked. 

“I hope the power doesn’t go out. I don’t have any candles, or flashlights…” Jake says and heads into his kitchen. Charlie doesn’t respond. There’s another crash of lightning and then Jake hears crying coming from the living room, but it doesn’t sound like Charlie, it sounds like a little kid. Jake rushes back into the living room confused, and looks around, and he sees a toddler sitting on his couch, in the same spot Charlie was. 

“What the hell…” He says quietly and rubs at his eyes, making sure he’s not hallucinating from being over tired. The small child keeps crying and Jake rushes over. “Hey, it’s ok. W-who are you?” He asks confused and sits down on the couch next to the small child and takes a good look at him. He’s sitting on top of Charlie’s sweatpants, and Charlie’s shirt hands off of him. 

“M-my name’s Charlie.” The little boy whimpers, rubbing at his eyes. Jake is speechless, this can’t be his friend, how could this even be possible. He leans in and takes a closer look at the toddlers face. Jake examines the boys chubby face, round cheeks, big blue eyes, and light blonde hair. “Maybe you are…” He says quietly. The toddler does look like what Charlie looked like as a kid, but Jake doesn’t understand how this could happen, maybe the storm had something to do with it? The toddler climbs into Jake’s lap, just wearing an oversized t-shirt and curls up against his chest. 

“Will you keep me safe from the storm Jake?” The kid asks and Jake nods. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jake says softly. “Let me see if anyone else wants to come over, and uh ride out the storm with us too.” Jake quickly pulls out his phone, texting Chara first. “He’s been around the league forever, and he’s a dad, he’ll know what to do.” Jake thinks to himself and starts to craft a text. 

“Hey Z, I have a problem, big problem. I’m not even sure what’s going on. There was a big flash of lightning and all of a sudden Charlie just turned into a toddler. I’m so confused, can you come over and help? Please? I don’t know what to do, I don’t have anything to take care of him.” Jake begs, and sneaks a photo of Charlie, and sends it to Zee for good measure. Knowing the captain will need proof of this crazy scenario. 

Chara responds immediately. “I’ll be over in 10 minutes, with baby supplies, and we’ll figure this out.”


	2. Zdeno Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdeno arrives to help out Jake, and begins to try and figure out what happened to Charlie.

Jake and Charlie sit in the dark, waiting for Zdeno to arrive at the apartment. Charlie stays curled up in Jake’s lap, face in his neck. 

“I don’t like the dark.” He whimpers a little and Jake holds him tighter. 

“I know, I don’t like it either. Here let me turn the fireplace on.” He keeps a hold of Charlie and reaches across the couch to grab the remote for his gas fireplace, turning it on, and immediately there’s a flame. It lights up the living room a little bit so they aren’t sitting in pitch darkness. Jake grabs another blanket and wraps it around them, afraid Charlie is going to get cold with no heat on in the apartment. 

“Zdeno will be here soon, I’m sure he’ll bring all the stuff we need.” Jake tells Charlie, but is really just trying to reassure himself that everything will be fine. He pulls out his phone and shoots Chara another text. 

“Do you mind bringing candles or a lantern? I don’t have any.” Chara responds “on it” and 15 minutes later there’s knock on the door. Jake slides Charlie off his lap and sits him on one end of the couch.

“Stay still.” He says and runs towards the front door and quickly opens it up. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Jake says, sounding overwhelmed, and throws his skinny arms around Chara, giving him a big hug. 

Zdeno pats his head. “Of course, I wouldn’t leave you alone to figure this out.” He says and hands Jake a bag with a lantern, and a few big candles, and he carries a duffle bag inside. Zdeno walks into the living room and Charlie smiles when he sees his defensive partner. 

“Zee!” He reaches his arms up and Zdeno comes over, lifting the small boy up and holding him on his hip. Charlie rests his head on Chara’s shoulder, snuggling close, and Zdeno rubs his back gently, and pets his hair a little. 

“Are you feeling ok? Nothing hurts?” Charlie shakes his head back and forth.

“No, I’m ok, Jake was here with me.” 

Zdeno nods, “Good, well how about we get you into some warm clothes? I have presents for you.” Charlie grins and Zee sits down on the couch, Charlie in his lap, and begins to unpack the bag he brought. As he unpacks, Jake sets up the lantern on his kitchen island, and it illuminates the living and dining area of his apartment, and he heads into his bedroom and bathroom to light the candles, trying to brighten the place up. As he’s rushing around Zdeno sits calmly on the couch with Charlie. 

“Ok, let’s get you dressed first.” He says in a fatherly voice and he slides a pull-up onto Charlie, who stands still as he’s dressed. Zdeno isn’t sure if the boy remembers his potty training or not, and doesn’t want to take any risks, and he zips him into a warm, fleece onesie. “There, are you warm?” He asks and Charlie nods. 

“Uh huh.” And crawls back into Chara’s lap, and gets sleepy, his head flopping to the side a little and Chara holds him against his chest, trying to get the boy to sleep so him and Jake can discuss what’s happening. He doesn’t want to talk about it in front of Charlie and risk upsetting him. Zdeno rocks Charlie back and forth gently in his arms, wrapping the blonde toddler in a blanket, and gets him to sleep. 

Jake comes back into the room. “Wow, that was fast. I was worried he wasn’t going to sleep, or he was going to start crying or something.” And he sits down on the couch, looking stressed. 

Zdeno runs his hand over Charlie’s back “No, he still seems to have the same personality, sweet, not fussy at all.” He keeps Charlie in his arms and looks over at Jake. “So, tell my exactly what happened, any details you can remember.” 

Jake takes a deep breath. “Charlie came over my place after practice, we ordered dinner, and were just hanging out, playing video games. There was some crazy thunder, and a huge flash on lightning, and I came back into the living room and he was a toddler. I don’t know what happened.” He sounds worried, but Chara stays calm. 

“I will do some more research tonight. Have you called Bruce yet?” Jake shakes his head no. 

“He’ll think I’m pulling a prank, or that I’m crazy or something.” Zdeno thinks for a second. 

“Let’s get Charlie into bed to sleep for the night. I put him into a pull-up in case he has an accident, so no issues there. Once we do that we’ll call Coach, and figure out a plan for tomorrow for the game.” Jake groans and leans against the couch, sinking into the cushions. 

“Fuck, I totally forgot about the game.” He covers his face with his hands and Zdeno pats his shoulder. 

“Everything will be fine ok, we’ll figure this out as a whole team, and get through it.” Jake takes a few deep breaths and nods. 

“Ok. Thanks for coming over and helping, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

Zdeno just smiles, “You know I have your back.” And Jake nods, cracking a little bit of a grin. 

“I know.” And the three of them head to the bedroom to get settled for the night.


End file.
